


Moving On

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dating, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Paradox, Polyamory, Therapy, timestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Streams are messy and complicated. Saving the world is difficult, and doesn't make figuring out who you are and what ou want any easier. So what is a kid from an apocalyptic future that may or may not exist supposed to do??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually finished I just need to actually get through EDITING it so I'll be posting it in parts. Worst case if I'll just end up posting the rest of it un-edited if I find am not getting around to it quick enough. I promise I wont leave you guys hanging.

Everything was going to hell.

Ever since Bart Allen had come to the past, the speedster's presence had altered the timeline, thus negating his need to travel through time. This had created a small hiccup in the time stream. Like a loose thread, it was a paradox barely noticeable to most. 

Klarion was not like most. For the witch boy was a genuine Lord Of Chaos and a loose thread such as that was begging to be tugged. Klarion the witch boy was using Bart’s existence in the present to wreck havoc on the time stream.Time was looping and the laws of physics where crumbling.

It had taken the entire team to keep Doctor Fate from attempting to remove Bart. Apparently, if he was removed time could readjust itself and shrink the small wiggle room Klarion had used to get a hold of the continuum. It took everyone to insist on, and then find, another way to balance the space time continuum. 

There had been panic and several long hours plans and discussions involving Booster Gold and others who had experience with time travel. The solution of detainment was only temporary, a fact which Nabu made clear during each objection to his original plan. The alternative solution they found, was not one that was well received. There were arguments for days, people unwilling to take the steps needed to protect what had been saved. No one wanted to do what needed to be done. 

The plan was this:

When Bart Allen was to be born he could live as any normal child, however when he approached the age at which Bart began construction of the Time Machine he would be placed into an artificial environment. His memories would be altered to match those taken from his older self and his memory of his childhood would be overwritten with implanted memories of an apocalypse he would help divert.

No one liked it, especially not Flash or Superman. No one could justify doing this to a child, no matter what the cost. There was no alternative, to remove the lord of chaos would put the universe into greater peril. Still, it wasn’t just anyone’s decision to make. 

"It has to be done," Bart said, finally speaking up from where he had been sitting unnervingly quiet. His presence in this particular meeting was not a surprise, no one had any intentions of keeping him out of the discussion. Too many leaguer's knew how badly that could back fire. 

"Things will only get worse and I came back to stop that," he took a deep breath, "if I am to be the only one to remember that future that almost was then so be it. It isn’t as if I wasn’t already the only one to know of that future. If I have to still go through that... well sure I'll probably need therapy but honestly who on this team doesn't?" he added the last bit as an attempt at humor that fell rather flat. Everyone was staring at him. 

In his hands he fiddled with his goggles. He thought of Tim and Kon and Traci and Gar... and Jaime. Especially Jaime. He had come back and he had saved him. Sitting up straighter, voice much more determined, he spoke again, unsure if anyone else had even bothered to respond. This was his choice to make and time was not on their side it seemed.

"I will not have everything I have done go to waste. I will not lose the ones I have saved and this is what we are going to do."


	2. Run into the Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart meets another Bat

It took magics and telepaths and most of the Bat's connections to ensure that this would be put in motion at the time of Bart's birth 20 some odd years from now.

Klarion set traps and made schemes but so long as the plan was protected and able to be carried out the time stream ripple faded away. Still, Klarion would pick every so often to try and put one of Bart's parents in danger, but the ripple worked like an early warning system and soon Klarion grew bored of trying to pluck that particular string. 

Bart was thankful for that, he supposed. That didn't mean he didn't frequently go to Black Canary, and even for a time Martian Manhunter, for help. Since the decision was made J'onn offered to help by bringing back the _new_ memories. The ones that were overwritten by the now obsolete future.

There were times when Bart wanted to say yes, but then the thought of what these new memories would mean... would mean what exactly?

Bart pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, instead focusing on rushing to an active crime scene, stopping in his tracks as he saw one of the mobsters get shot by another thug, a strange looking guy in a red helmet. 

_Wait…_ something tickled in Bart’s mind and moved to stand right in front of the guy now waving an AK-47 in his general direction. 

“Whoa man I have to ask, I mean, what do you call yourself? It’s just you match the newsprints perfectly and if you are him Rob is going to FLIP. Then again not sure why I never told Rob, I mean we stood in front of the memorial enough but wow this is so crash, you lead the raid on the Agro Dome in 2029 and-”

The gun was lowered and the guy in question shot to the side, barely moving their head as they fired at their target. Bart bolted forward and moved the gun so the bullet buried itself in the wall. 

“Sorry there but hero or no there is still a no kill policy for my city.” Bart grinned cheekily, doing a bit of a wave with his upper body as the last bit came out a bit like a sing song.

“Look Kid, I’m not here to get involved with- wait you aren’t Wally.”

Bart froze up for what was only a nanosecond. It had been a while since he’d had to deal with these remarks after he had taken on the Kid Flash name and cape. Shaking it off before the masked gunman could notice he grinned wide. “Observant! Nothing gets past you!”

Bart moved and got the gun away, well he grabbed it and ended up being flung at a wall, but he did manage to hold onto the gun so Bart was willing to count it as a win.

“That explains a bit, though there is a similarity so apologies I guess for not picking it up sooner. Anyway-” the guy in the red mask was cut off by sirens, “Shit okay little change of plans.”

He vanished, and Bart watched from the rooftop. He had an idea where the guy went, but the stealth with which he slipped out seemed to confirm it. Bart had been in the presence of a legend, the boy who died twice. 

He had just met the Red Hood, former Robin, Jason Todd. 

“Crash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the chapters vary in length so event though it says 16 the total word count wont be much more than maybe 10k so i guess it isn't all that impressive but it's my first legit long fic so again comments and stuff are totally appreciated


	3. Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Canary is a fairly good listener

Bart was growing more and more anxious, trying to not to think about why he was so hesitant to accept J’onn’s offer. 

At first he didn’t see the point. He hardly thought about the past, not even when he was going to counseling. He was actually surprised at how rarely Black Canary would ask about it, then again he assumed it might be a time stream thing. Still, it was nice to talk about his day and his thoughts.

Even as time went on, and he found himself actively remembering more and more, he couldn’t explain to anyone why he didn’t want to take on J’onn’s offer. He told Canary he wasn’t sure… 

He had an idea though, about why he didn’t want to forget.

_Because it would mean that it was fake._

But hadn't he wanted that? Hadn't he wanted to change the future and make it all nothing more than a bad dream?

There were things he had done to survive, things he still had difficulty telling anyone. He felt shivers every time it seemed the martian grew close, and so he went to see him less and less. 

"You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with," Dinah's voice was soothing and gentle. 

"I know... I know I just... I am afraid..."

"Afraid to forget... What if... What if this all hinges on me remembering every detail what if-"

"Bart relax, your memories have been stored for when they are needed. You are free to take care of yourself, to start healing."

"... But do I deserve to? They died. They were hurt. Even if it no longer happened.... it still did you know? And... and their memories... I can't just..." the small boy started to shake, his frame showed much that wouldn't change. How close to hell he would need to be even before they sent him back. Signs of childhood malnutrition and scars that the Reach had managed to inflict. 

Not the Reach.

 _Yes the Reach,_ he insisted, even if now it wouldn't be it had to be how the Reach HAD done it the first time, the time that put this all into motion.

"I want to be angry."

Black Canary stayed silent.

"I have nightmares still, and even when I don't there is a turning in my stomach that all that I went through is still somehow not real but it is, the marks are there but some of them are fading and I hate that that makes me scared. What if one disappears and it is the one that pushed me to make the machine? What if too many changes happen before the time comes and I no longer..." the speedsters voice was nearing a pitch which even made Black Canary flinch.

He was crying.

This was getting far too normal.  


Dinah smiled at him softly, passing over a box of tissues before she opened her mouth, "you seem to worry about this a lot, which is understandable. It is a lot of pressure for one person, much less someone so young."

Bart shifted slightly and let out a slight shaking breath, "it does seem to put things into perspective though, so there is that."

Canary's eyebrow arched slightly, "like what?"

Bart shrugged and made a sound like a weak laugh, "well, like... most people are worried about prom dates and school grades and things.... figuring out where they fit... it doesn't seem important to worry about that, silly even."

Dinah made a slight humming noise, "Bart, it's okay to worry about those things. Part of why we wanted to keep you here is so that you could have a life, and those all sound like part of the living experience. There is nothing silly about worrying about dates and things, probably would do you go to worry more about that then the other things. You do seem to have issues with being actively present."

Bart sat there, fidgeting a bit more before letting out a nervous giggle, "I guess... I just... I don't feel like I fit? Like the only thing that makes sense is that I am suppose to stop it and, if I accept that I did that then that's good, I get that... I just... it still doesn't seem right to forget them just because I want to...." he shrugged a bit, looking rather small and helpless in the chair across from his therapist who only smiled.

"You can make their lives matter by living Bart, I think they would appreciate that."

Bart made a noncommittal noise before looking over at the clock, finding it hard to read, _damn_ he scolded himself, _still crying. this is annoying_

Bart left his meeting with Canary feeling if anything worse than when he had showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Reyes and Traci Thirteen attempt snuggle maneuver 27

He called up Blue. Well, more accurately he showed up at Jaime's house. Eyes red and voice shaking as he tried to smile and ask Milagro where Jaime was.

Her face shifted across, her usual sass for her brother's friends fading as she noticed Bart's face, "He's... I'll go get him..." she ran up the steps and Bart just watched her. He took note of how slow everything moved, of how long the memories he had were and felt. Very little had been instantaneous, especially not when he had the collar on.

He reached for his neck right as Jaime came to the door, Traci right behind him. Bart smiled. He liked Traci, she was nice. Bart decided he didn't mind her being there and missed the first few words out of Jaime's mouth.

"-what happened hermano? "

Bart smiled, "They never warn you about the... what was it... I guess dissociation or was it dysphoria? Damn, too many words" he let out a nervous giggle. Traci moved past Jaime and put a hand on his arm and one on his head before walking him to Jaime's room.

"Jaime grab some snacks, from what you've told me about this one he runs on high," Traci said as she led Bart down the hall. Bart gladly sagged against her once they sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You smell nice, I see why Jaime likes you," Bart added, clearly not entirely in the clear as far as keeping it together was concerned.

"He likes you too you know," Traci added, running her hand through the overly affectionate speedster's hair. "As do I of course but, in a different way."

Bart laughed and loosened his hold as Jaime came in and sat on his other side and offering him one of the many left overs he had brought back to his room.

Bart at first ate like he usually did everything, fast and without really paying attention. He slowed down on the third container, more picking at his food than eating it as Jaime and Traci kept giving each other strange looks. 

A small part of him worried he was being intrusive, until Traci took the food he had only been playing with away and with Jaime's help moved him up to lean against the pillows. His two older friends cuddled around him until he relaxed enough to feel sleepy, the run over here and emotional exhaustion taking it's hold. 

Jaime pulled away as the scarab manifest an earpiece, "What is it?" Bart shifted around nervously as Jaime started to get up. "Yeah I-"

"I got this." Traci said, hand reaching out and tugging Jaime back. "Tell them I will go, just tell me where."

Jaime looked at her confused, Bart pretended not to see the way Traci gestured at him, "You stay, I can take care of it."

Jaime nodded slowly, knowing he couldn't argue. The call was just for back up, nothing Scarab specific. He gave her the address, shifting back onto the bed and reaching out for Bart as Traci loosened her arm from around the small ginger and kissing his forehead. 

"Be safe, okay?”

Traci just grinned and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the lips before leaning in, “I approve of this one.” She stood up and headed out the door, saying goodbye to Mrs. Reyes and Milagro before leaving the house. 

Jaime flushed a bit, but relaxed, letting Bart curl up in his arms and wondering if normal people had girlfriends as bad ass as his, and if they also were as supportive of…

Now was not the time Jaime thought to himself, “So, you want to talk about it or?” mentally cringing at how abrupt that sounded.

Bart sighed, nuzzling against Jaime’s shirt. “Kind of… it’s just… what am I supposed to do?”

“What do you mean?” Jaime asked, shifting a bit to get comfortable.

“If I forget what happened, then it will be like it really didn’t happen. What if there are other things I would remember? What if there are things that could make things worse? Does forgetting about it…” Bart stopped, no longer sure where to go.

“I guess, do you want to forget it?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You know-”

“But there are other options hermano. Heck, you’ve been seeing Canary and them and we are all here to help you. Maybe the answer isn’t forgetting but learning to cope and move on.”

“That’s just it,” Bart said, “how do I move on if sometimes I keep… sometimes I feel like this is all fake, that this isn’t reality, that I am just dreaming or being force fed some idealized reality. Sometimes it feels like my skin is not my own, like I am watching myself go through the motions. How do I even know what is what if I don’t, if I don’t even know who I am or if I am real?”

Jaime paused, rolled his eyes (though Bart was nearly certain it was in response to what the Scarab was telling him) and then tightened his grip around Bart. 

“As far as I can tell, you are real and I am real. If you can’t trust that, and believe me I understand if you don’t, you have to consider what is important to you and hold onto that. In one of my classes they are talking about how everything is perception and signals read by the mind so what is the basis that everything exists as it is and what is the likelihood… ah nevermind that part makes my head hurt,” he turned a light smile towards Bart before continuing, “I guess what you have to think about is, does it matter what is reality and what can you do about it? I think…” 

Bart nodded, not entirely sure he understood but much too exhausted to try, and then fell silent.

Over the next few hours the boys fell in and out of sleep, adjusting every so often to prevent limbs from going numb. Jaime took a deep breath, placing a light kiss to Bart’s head that made him freeze only to be shaken out of it by Traci’s return, “got out before they had me do paperwork” she said with a wink before moving back towards the bed and situating herself on Bart’s other side, “budge over kiddo.” 

Bart laughed and shifted to make room, body relaxing as both Jaime and Traci curled up around him.

“Everything go alright?” Jaime asked.

“Oh yeah, though Rob and Superboy both are worried about you kiddo.” Traci said, directing the last bit to Bart.

“Yeah I just… feels too close to the league. I mean they both didn’t want me to agree to it, and just keep telling me that if I want to put an end to the plan they will help but… if they could Tim would already have put it in motion.”

“Maybe he is just, respecting your decision?” Jaime ventured, only to get two sets of eyes staring at him pointedly. This was Tim they were talking about after all. Tim _and_ Conner. “Fair enough.”

“I do feel bad though, they are like, my best friends but…” 

“Hey now, there are things I can’t talk to Brenda and Paco about for pretty much the same reasons so, don’t beat yourself up about it okay hermano?” this time it came easier as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bart’s temple and catching the look on Traci’s face that screamed _finally_.

Looking over at the clock Traci got up again, “Well kiddos, I think that’s as much snuggle time as I can snag. Got a job in Mumbai. I’ll let you know when I’ll be back okay?” This time she left with much less fanfair. 

Jaime just shook his head and smiled, though after an awkward bout of silence he turned towards Bart and said, “It wasn’t you, she just don’t like to do too many goodbye’s in one day.”

“Huh, oh no wasn’t saying nothing her-man-o” Bart shrugged, rolling back a bit so he was only held by one of Jaime’s arms and setting his own on his stomach

Jaime raised his eyebrow. "What?" Bart asked defensively, "I wasn't!"

"Exactly, which means you are actually _thinking_ instead of talking, which is usually a cause for concern." 

Bart merely rolled his eyes and lifted his arm to flip his dear friend off. After a moment he let his hand flop down, resting over Jaime's hip from where the boy was laying next to him. 

"She's really nice... and not in that weirdly trying to hard way... but in that..." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jaime said, nodding. The sound of his head moving against the pillows and the quiet hum of the A/C filling the room for a moment before Jaime started, "Oh yeah, she wanted me to ask if you would ever want to hang out actually. She says she wants to get to know my uh partners."

Bart was staring intently at Jaime's chest, still feeling a bit overwhelmed with his day so far, and didn't seem to notice any inflection that Jaime may have placed on the word 'partners'.

"Yeah, sounds bueno hermano"

He felt a hand settle on his head and ruffle his hair, "aye! You said it right that time!" 

"I blame Dora."

"You watch Dora?"

"No, Lian watches Dora, I watch Lian." 

"They let you watch Lian?"

"Sometimes"

"Wow that poor kid," Bart lifted the pillow from under his head and took a swing, "they really must be out of - OOF!" Jaime covered his face, laughing and trying to talk down the scarab that had reacted and put up the face shield. Bart meanwhile tried to pretend he hadn't immediately flinched when the mask had taken over his friends face.

Instead he almost stopped breathing, snapping out of it when Jaime shook his shoulders a bit harder than was probably intended, saying his name over and over.

Bart blinked up, eyes catching the distressed look on Jaime's face and a wash of guilt smacking him in the gut. "I'm sorry..." he said, a new set of tears starting to pool and his eyes stinging. "Fuck, I'm so sorry I don't..."

"shhh shh hey it's okay ese, shit happens, es no problema," Jaime shifted from where he was only half on the bed to holding Bart close in his lap, "just breathe ese. It's going to be okay."

Strangely, Bart felt he could grow to believe that.


	5. Feeling Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you are 18 doesn't mean things aren't still confusing

Warm skin and hot breath lingering over Bart’s ear. It’s more a frantic press of bodies and the idea of kissing, hands under his costume in a way that would make more sense if he was in his civvies.

He is, Bart doesn’t even wonder why he thought he wasn’t.

Jaime’s lips and teeth along Bart’s neck. Bart’s hands on Jaime’s back, sides, back, no arms…   
It’s so good and Bart feels like he must be making noises. He can't quite be sure what Jaime is saying either, things seem to fuzzy for that. Still his voice, so very very much his voice and definitely his arms against him. It makes him frantic, makes him need to catch his breath, wants to draw it out like this is always and slowly things are winding down, except not that slowly at all.

It's blissful and undefined and perfect.

Lying next to each other, Jaime’s lips pressed against his head and Bart wonders again where they are and it’s like a gray room and his heart is beating double time as he tries to lace his fingers with Jaime’s.

Except not Jaime, or at least a different Jaime, one that isn't him at all and the sky turns more gray and

since when were they outside?

_Why is there ash? Why do his legs feel numb?_

Bart wakes to the sound of an alarm clock and after turning it off and curling up around his pillow trying to fall back asleep, Bart lets out a pathetic whine.

On one hand he is grateful, no real nightmares. _Some falling ash is nothing_.   
But on the other hand his feelings for Jaime are getting really… distracting. Jaime has a girlfriend, a really crash girlfriend, who also maybe wants to be his really crash friend, and who seems totally okay with sharing her boyfriend with him, _though I doubt she knows how I want to share him_... 

Letting out a high pitched whine Bart gets up. Part of him wishes he could justify this with some bogus faux psychology about relationships in the future. Except that isn't really something he knows much about, he was only 13 when he came back and the access to romcoms was well... limited. It's possible some still existed, again he was 13, and would never claim to know everything about that time but he really doubted it was anything more than a restricted commodity.

Besides, that future was no more, so what did he really know? 

_Not much apparently._ he let out a sigh, _no no, positive. I know plenty. Read through most of the libraries in San Francisco ages ago and I still remember most of it._ Blushing slightly he tried to change focus tracts as his mind jumped from the intensive botany towards the queer erotica section that he admits he lingered in a bit more than, _well probably as much as any other 14 year old probably_

After washing up he sent a mass text, maybe he just needed some time with his other friends. Maybe he and Gar could go race around, or maybe some of the gang would be free to play video games or something.

He raided the Garricks fridge for a bit, not at all surprised when after his third three tier sandwich he had only gotten a few responses. Gar was off with M’gann doing something, Superboy was apparently taking summer classes. 

Bart shrugged it off, there were a few burger places in town he had been meaning to check out anyway. Grabbing the card Nightwing had set him up with, ‘for food purposes only’ he had said, half smile and ruffling his hair. That had been when Nightwing had left the team. 

Bart grinned, the whole team had been glad when a few years later Dick Grayson had returned to the life. With a snort he recalled how many conversations boiled down to, ‘so glad that _ass_ is back.’

It was all in good fun though, Nightwing was an amazing strategist. With Kaldur and Dick working together, things ran like a slip-n-slide.

That was a good analogy right? Eyebrows scrunching he sent a text to Conner, who replied rather quickly that he was busy in school and to ask someone else. 

Wasn’t that important.

Right, food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memeology is definitely a thing

After taking a few planetary runs, hands holding his sweater up to cover his face, Bart slowed down and came to a stop behind one of New Jersey’s finest diners. Well, maybe finest was pushing it, but it had pretty good burgers. 

Walking slowly around the building, not a short trip at the speed Bart needed to go to not be noticed, he checked his reflection in the doors as he went in. The cat ears on the top of the hoodie had definitely seen better days. 

The noise was intense and Bart had to keep his focus on the board, tempted to try and weed out the conversations. He was clearly spending too much time around Tim. He took a seat next to a familiar looking ginger with a white shock of hair at their temple. Before he could engage in conversation the server was leaning over the table, 

"What can I get you hun?" they asked, looking slightly rushed but in no way unkind.

"Ah, turkey and avocado burger, with extra onions! Chocolate shake if you have it!" He said, bouncing slightly in his seat. He'd been craving one since he'd stopped and figured out where he was. Turning to the older looking person next to him he gave a wide grin.

“Hello again!” 

Jason gave him a look. “Pretty sure I am much too old for you chica…” he paused, “Is that a nyan cat sweater?”

Bart grinned, “Yes it is, you know the memes then? Wasn’t sure, I mean sure you have been around for them, memes are as old as time or something like that, you know? I never did ask Rob how long, but Jason Todd knows memes, that’s cool to know.”

Jason stilled, then rolled his eyes, “Kid, what do you want?” he asked as the server placed a basket of fries.

“Nothing, just came for a burger, though I should tell you the fries here are not much to write home about.”

“That it?”

“That’s it.”

They sat in silence, Jason eating the rest of his fries while Bart waited for his burger. Foot tapping out a beat faster than an excited kittens heart. With a heavy breath Jason nudged Bart’s shoulder.

“Might want to slow that down, or find a different fidget method, because that is definitely a bit obvious.”

Bart just grinned and pushed his hoodie down and stuck his tongue out but kept bouncing. “I can match the frequencies of most camera phones so any recordings will not show much if any motion, thank you very much also Oh, thank god,” the speedster moaned as the burger was placed before him.

“Only one?”

“Only one from _here_. I got a whole day off, I plan to tour the sites, enjoy the food.” Bart spoke between bites, taking little care to keep his mouth closed while he chewed.

“Of New Jersey?” Jason asked, eyebrow raised.

“It’s where I stopped,” Bart said, finishing his last bite, “now unless you want to join me I will say goodbye because there’s still one or two streets in this city I haven’t tasted yet.” 

“Maybe… another time.” Bart had zipped out, cash on the table before Jason even finished. With a slight smile, Jason Todd rolled his eyes, deciding to snag a to-go box before he continued his search for one Roy Harper.


	7. Duo of the Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon-el and Bart hang out, talk about stuff, you know. Like friends do.

Meanwhile, Bart used the next few hours to practice using different identities and personas. He texted Tim a few times, asking for help with things like possible aliases. He headed home when Aunt Joan told him dinner would be ready, pocketing a number from a cute waiter at a small time cafe he probably wouldn’t visit again. 

Conner texted him while he sat he sat down for dinner with the Garricks. He waited until they were discussing something about the neighbors before checking.

**CK: I’m free now if you still wanted to hang out.**   
**BA: O! We could do an all nighter thing like we used to!**

Bart put his phone away, taking the rest of dinner to let the Garricks know about his day and ask about theirs. It was nice, even if Uncle Jay gave him that _look_ for talking with his mouth full again.

He checked his phone after helping out with the dishes,

**CK: Rob is calling a raincheck but I just need to grab my bag**   
**BA: crash B)**

He held the waiter’s number, remembering how the guy had said “a fine looking lady such as yourself” in what had been a well worded way to find out if Bart was seeing anyone. He bit his lip as he sent a message to Kon. Kon was good to talk to, especially when it came to things like this. 

_What is this?_ Bart paced, nearling setting the carpet on fire, an impressive feat since the Garricks had put in fire resistant carpet when Wally was still new to Kid Flash. It had taken over a year for Bart to feel comfortable with the way they would talk about Wally. They missed him, and remembering him was important to them, he understood that. 

It was important to not forget.

Kon was one of the few people who could almost surprise Bart with speed. Almost. Still, Bart grinned up, but Kon’s face showed he saw the shift. Kon also didn’t ask, which Bart was grateful for, he had a different reason for inviting his best friend over. 

Kon moved over and sat on the bed leaning back, dropping a small duffle bag to the side. “So what’s this about a slip n’ slide?” 

Bart shrugged, “They run smooth right? I think so, pretty sure that’s what the copy rights form said, though that was a long time ago, my head does get a bit fuzzy…”

Conner Kent barked out a laugh, “That isn’t exactly new, Bart.”

Bart shoved his friends shoulder and smiled, “I’ll have you know I am a prodigy.” He added with a flourish, hand across his chest like some distressed posh woman from TV.

“My sincere apologies Miss America, I was out of line.”

Bart made a nervous laugh, “That’s actually something I wanted to, maybe talk to you about, well part of it… see I… this guy earlier today, I was using one of Rob’s names and this guy thought I was a girl and… it was still nice? Isn’t that supposed to be weird? I mean when people called Tim a girl he get’s all upset and I get that, I mean I actually sat us all down and I’d already read about non-binary identities...”

Conner looked over at Bart and laughed, “Not sure why you need me, given the number of libraries you’ve gone through and the hyperfocus the g-gnomes had in what they taught me, you would know more than I do. So you don’t mind not being a boy, that’s cool. You are still Bart so… just… do whatever makes you happy.”

Bart let out a breath, “So, not weird? I mean, feeling like… a lot of books talked about it like it was a disfunction and I mean Tim saying a thing is normal is about as comforting as a wet sock.”

Conner shifted his head slowly to the side with a shrug, “Well… you are a speedster from the future with a crush on a guy who is named after a bug so-”

Bart groaned and rolled into his pillow, “Oh no, don’t tell me…”

Conner laughed, “Yeah, everyone knows. If it helps, 90% sure the feeling is mutual.”

Bart cringed, “That’s worse! Traci doesn’t-”

“Let me stop you right there, you do realize that me and Cassie are open right?”

“Well yeah, I mean you both are dating Tim and are you saying Traci wants to date me too?” Bart sat up, still hugging the pillow.

“... That I do not know, however I do know Blue is definitely holding a soft spot for you and Traci is definitely supportive.” Bart looked at him skeptically, “Super hearing, it has it’s uses.”

“You realize this makes you almost as bad as Rob right? Is this the Luthor genes? Are you going to the Dark side? Kon, how do you feel about truth? Justice? The American way?”

“Truth is good, Justice is subjective, and the American way would be better with the destruction of capitalism but now shhhhhh don’t change the subject.”

After a brief pause, “so it’s ok?”

Kon sat up, “Yeah, it’s okay. Now are we going to play some video games or do I have to kick your ass at something else?”

“Bring it on, tough guy!”


	8. Therapy is Not a One Stop Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart opens up about a few more things and it helps.

Bart sat strangely still. It was his bi-monthly visit to Canary and it was the first time he’d shown up in anything that wasn’t either his uniform or an oversized generic shirts. This time he’d been running late, rushing in an off the shoulder crop top with the Gotham U. logo on the front, the now much worn down nyan cat hoodie tied around his waist.

“Is that your shirt?” Canary finally said, hoping to keep the mounting tension and unsure what was making the speedster seem so… tense.

“This? No, no it’s Tim’s. I snagged it but it was all stretched out from where Kon had put it on so I… made a few modifications…”

“Ah, it looks good.”

“Yeah?” Bart looked her in the eye this time, “Aunt Joan wants me to go to college, but I already read most of the books on most of the big name universities. Besides, where would I go? Most of the team is going here,” he pointed at his chest before his voice got soft, “She told me her mom went there.”

“She who?” Canary asked, voice gentle and unimposing, Bart knew if he wanted she would let him change the subject. He had seen the notes, and knew she would probably just mark this down as progress no matter what. 

_But what is the point of holding onto these memories, if I don’t share them?_ His mind rapidly going through a thousand different philosophy papers before closing his eyes,

“Carol. She was, my friend. She came with me when the resistance had removed our collars. We were in Alabama for a while…. that’s where I met Nathaniel… “ he let out a heavy breath, “And that is where Carol died.”

Bart took a moment, collecting his thoughts. “She was in my neighborhood when they came. We were… I guess we were about 8 or so? I can’t really remember, our parents were more focused on keeping us hidden and safe. I guess that didn’t work out so well. Anyway, Reach came, collars went on, and we were put to use hauling scrap and materials. We weren’t really allowed to talk but we made the best of it. The resistance came of course, they said because they refused to not fight for kids. I think it’s more likely they knew we were old enough to be of use and young enough to have fight still in us. We made it… I don’t even how but they told us we were in Alabama. Some of the fighters said, said we would be safe. Should have known better, should have grabbed her, but I wasn’t strong enough, barely strong enough now to carry out a teammate.” Bart’s voice began to crack as he closed his eyes.

“It is okay Bart, you don’t need to talk about things if it is too much.”

“But what if I forget? I need too… I need to make sure… I didn’t save her then, so I have to save her now!” His voice deadpan as he looked at Dinah. 

She stared back, eyes soft and intense as she firmly said, “you have saved her Bart. That future has not happened. Carol will no longer have to endure that, and that is because of you. You do not need to carry that guilt.”

“I saved her.”

“Yes you did Bart.”

Bart nodded, even as he began to accept it objectively, he couldn’t imagine a time when he could honestly agree with what Canary was telling him. Still, he might as well try.


	9. What is family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's weird that Bart has somehow managed to obtain a sister at the end of all of this

Black Canary was a good listener, she didn’t press and even let him dictate what she should write down. He wanted there to be documentation outside of himself that Carol had existed. He wondered if she still would, or if he had somehow changed that too. Afterwards, he felt a bit numb, and Dinah had to call someone to take him home. 

He wasn’t entirely aware of who it was, just that they didn’t ask questions and let him go to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to find Tigress sprawled, sleeping back on the floor. 

Very strategically sprawled.

The second he moved to step out of bed she was blinking awake and looking at him. “Feeling better Kid?” She asked, voice sounding more awake than she looked.

Bart shrugged, “A bit. They say talking about it helps but also makes it real. I am, I am glad to make her real, it’s just… the rest of it that… is hard.”

After he took up the Kid Flash mantel she had gone off to do a bit of, 'gray area' work, but had kept in touch. He tended to feel comfortable talking to Artemis. She was like family, Bart had decided, particularly after he was out of commission for a broken arm and she took him out for nachos instead of leaving him cooped up at home.

Also, when she talked about Wally, she didn’t make him sound like someone he had to live up too, instead more just like someone who was worth remembering and who Bart rather liked hearing about. 

Bart went and washed his face, grabbing a box of cereal and heading back up. He shifted a bit nervously when he saw Artemis holding up and inspecting one of his sweaters. This one was worn in many places, growing anxiety having the speedster rubbing holes in his clothes like it was going out of style. Which given her face, it probably was.

“Hey Kid, how about we go shopping?”

“Most of my spendable currency is for food only, not sure I want to hear from some super-hero accountant about irresponsible uses of funds.” Artemis gave him a look, one he couldn’t quite place before a smirk graced her face.

“Don’t worry, I can cover it. Come on, let your big sister Artemis get you something pretty.” Her smirk turned wider as Bart’s face lit up. “Might need to call in Zatanna though, she is much better at the… sparkly stuff,” she added, hanging the sweater back up after shaking it a bit, causing the light reflect from the remaining traces of glitter as they fell loose. 

They took her bike, Bart holding onto Artemis' waist as they went. It was slower than he could run, but him and Kon both agreed there was a thrill to going fast on something with an engine. Watching the cars go by as they went onto the freeway and headed for one of the larger malls in the tri-state area Bart kept a log of all the cars they past and kept his mouth shut when at a stop light Artemis started to sing along with the radio in one of the cars next to them. 

Bart didn't really blame her, "Rude" was a rather catchy song.

They pulled up and Artemis locked up her bike, spinning the keys on her fingers as she turned around and linked her arm with Bart. 

"Let's see what they got for us."

Bart let out an excited giggle and nodded, careful not to rush off and end up dragging Artemis behind. Soon they were both staring at a wall of shirts, novelty logos and various different designs with lace and sequins and both tilting their head to the side. A sudden flashing smile was about all the warning Artemis had before the speedster was no longer at her side and holding an armful of shirts and things, on top of which was a loose cotton shirt with a Kitten on the front that said “love mew.”

“Well? Go try them on! I expect to see all of them or they go back okay?” It was a good thing the kid didn’t ask where the money was coming from, she didn’t want anything to interfere with the smile on Bart’s face as he came out of the dressing room to show her the outfits, grinning so hard his face had to be hurting.


	10. Home Life

Aunt Joan had cringed, "Does it really need to be so... form fitting?" she had asked when he tried it on to show her.

He'd tugged on the skirt a bit and shrugged, "Artemis says it's long enough, that it makes my legs look amazing so..." 

Aunt Joan sighed, "I swear, just because you've become a legal adult doesn't mean I'm not going to worry..." she paused for a minute then brightened, "wait right here."  
Bart waited, shifting from foot to foot in front of the full length mirror in the Garricks bedroom as his aunt (who was technically his honorary great grand mother, but.. details) rushed around in a closet down the hall.

Jay Garrick walked in a moment later, took one lot at Bart standing in the dress let out a heavy sigh and left. Bart really wasn't sure what to make of that, but he assumed that since he didn't look mad that it was at least not a negative response. Possibly more a "nope not dealing with this" which Bart was willing to conclude had more to do with the apparent shortness and style of the dress than anything else. 

Joan emerged a minute later holding a box that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. 

"So I had been meaning to donate these but I guess it's a good thing I didn't!" She said, pulling the box open and pulling out three different rather ruffly looking fabric things. 

Bart had tried them on under the skirt and finally got Joan to relax about the length by agreeing to wear a longer red ruffle slip underneath.

His face still hurt from smiling. Rubbing his cheeks he double checked his phone, staring again at the date he had put in to go clubbing with Artemis. Clubbing. With Artemis. Staring again at his closet he took in the cute little red and white number (the store clerk’s words exactly) that was hanging on the door. 

He’d just finished composing an email to Tim, about the whereabouts of Tigress, one both he and Tim would know was completely bogus but that Tim wouldn’t call him on (not after his whole “break Jason out of Jail” thing), when he got call on the comm. 

“Hey Bart, just wondering if you wanted to maybe help me with patrol? There’s been some activity around La Dama’s residence and if I have to get involved, Brenda will have my skin and basically…”

“You will be totally moded. Yeah I hear you, I can be down, I’ll meet you at the interstate…” he took a moment to change and get there, a slightly longer pause than he meant (a whopping 2 seconds) before finishing into the comm piece, “now. I’m here.”

”Thanks, I’m headed over now.” It took over three minutes for Jaime to get there, a thing which Bart spent the next thirty complaining over. There was nothing serious going on, just standard dealings that Jaime pretended not to notice, and Bart following example did the same. They spent most of it talking, with a few close calls and a mugging almost being the highlight.

There was also an instance of police brutality that they stepped in on, which lead to a quick call with Queen Ind. and their legal department before either of them could hinder the cops arrest.  
They had a good hour before they needed to get home and all was quiet on the comm sets, boys took a moment to stare out at the sky, leaning back. Pointing out constellations they had seen a thousand times and reminiscing for just a few brief moments over their trips to some of the visible star clusters.

Later when Bart had snuck in, trying not to wake the Garricks, he crawled into bed. It had been a pretty good week. He fell asleep thinking back to how often that night Jaime had put his arm around him.


	11. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Zatanna take Bart out

Tim and the rest of the gang had been notified already that Bart was going to be taking the friday off. Still, it felt weird to finish taking a few calls with his Uncle Barry and then heading home, knowing he wasn’t going to be zeta-tubing anywhere. He paused, hand on the hanger of the dress, _where exactly are we going?_

Bart had just finished adjusting the slip for the hundredth time when Aunt Joan let Artemis in. Tigress stood at Bart’s door and made a face, reaching into her bag and pulling out a black eyeliner pen. _Softstick_ Bart noted as he held still, letting her apply the stuff to his eyes as well as some mascara and a dab of lip gloss. 

“There we go, now. You have what you need?” Bart noded, slipping the small purse-like wallet over his shoulder. 

Artemis beamed, “Let’s go have some fun.”

Bart saw Zatanna in the car from the door but was surprised to find Kon in the back seat. His best friend opened his leather jacket and in his best creeper voice, “want some snacks kid?” 

“Not supposed to take candy from strangers! Right Auntie Z?”

“Augh kid please don’t call me auntie, I am so not old enough for that yet.” 

“Alright babes, we got a short drive and I am probably going to have to bribe a doorman so don’t leave drinks unattended and don’t take shit from anyone, am I clear?”

“Yes Ma’am” echoed through the small sports car, Bart’s response muffled around a mouth full of chicken whizzies.

By the time they arrived at the club Bart and Zatanna were belting along to the radio and Artemis was trying hard not to look away from the road. 

“WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RU- Hey!” Zatanna and Bart turned offended looks in unison towards Artemis who let out a heavy sigh.

“We are here, now get out of my car and Kon, since you brought them, I better not see a single wrapper in my back seat do you hear?”

“Yes ma’am!”

Zatanna stepped up beside Artemis, linking arms with her, “relax Artemis. Remember, the point is to have fun!”

With a laugh and a glint in her eye Artemis said, “Oh I know.”

Getting in wasn’t hard it seemed. Artemis lead them to the door, by-passing the line entirely, the bouncer barely looking at their ID’s after a quick 100 exchanges hands. As the younger kids went to dance on the floor Zatanna checked her phone,

**DG: You took the kids clubbing??? Without me???**  
 **ZZ: Aren’t you in Argentina?**  
 **DG: You still could have invited me :(**

“I can’t believe I dated him,” Zatanna said affectionately aloud. Artemis merely smiled over her shoulder and ordered some shots, turning on her stool to keep an eye on Bart and Kon. She wasn’t so much worried about either of them, and Kon was at least mentally closer to her age than anything. Still, Bart had grown to be someone she couldn’t help but look out for. 

Bart had taken some getting used too. For one thing, Wally could and would eat anything where as Bart would eat _almost_ anything. 

“Did you know the Kid doesn’t like sushi?” Artemis asked, words barely heard by her companion over the sound of the music. Zatanna leaned in close, “what was that?”

Artemis laughed, taking a shot and setting her glass down with a gesture to the bartender. She leaned in against Zatanna’s side, “Nevermind, just thinking.”

Zatanna nodded, putting her arm across Artemis’ back, toying with the edges of her friends hair for a moment before asking, “You miss him?”

Artemis shrugged, “Sometimes I hardly notice he isn’t there…” before downing her second shot and standing up. Hand outstretched and grabbing hold of Zatanna’s, Artemis shouted over the music, “Come on pretty lady, let’s get this thing crashing.”

\--------------------------------------  
  
  
The lights were flashing and so many people were moving around. The smell of sweat and alcohol permeating the entire room as Bart adjusted to the new surroundings. He had to be careful, every so often the speedforce tugging and making everything seem to slow down. It was more fun to enjoy it all in the speed of which the non-meta’s travelled. 

After relaxing and joining in with the dancing Bart was approached by an older looking person, who seemed insistent on Bart’s attention. Perks of being a speedster was how easily it was to slip away, though Artemis still took a moment to “have a talk” with the other patron of the club. 

Things actually went really well and aside from Kon, Bart also spent a lot of time dancing with a wispy sort of girl whose smile might have just been made of sunshine for all Bart cared.

Bart was sweaty and exhausted as he waved goodbye to his new friend Gretta. He leaned heavily against Kon who merely made a joke about how strange it was to see a speedster worn out just by dancing. It was after midnight by the time they all left the club, Bart falling asleep in the back seat, propped up against Kon. He woke up a few times, insisting that they make a point to tell Tim what he’d missed. 

Tim was going to be so jealous.


	12. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another session and a movie

“Rob wasn’t jealous actually, he just took me and Kon out last week.” Bart shrugged, “anyway, later tonight Kiran is going to have us watch Bollywood.”

“Sounds like a fun plan,” Canary smiled with an encouraging nod. 

“Oh it is, super crash,” Bart smiled, “movie night is a pretty big deal. Almost everyone usually turns out and we end up crammed on the couch and Bunker is always trying to keep us quiet during the movie, which is so not-crash because everyone knows he and Kiran are talking the most during the movies. Granted, they do talk quieter but like on a crowded couch how am I supposed to talk to Blue if I have BB and Traci between us? Though I suppose we could shift around, Gar says we make pretty mode pillows anyway, but…” His voice kept going though his speech got faster. 

Canary just smiled and let him plan, glad he seemed more at ease again. 

“..That should work” Bart finished off, having slowed down at the end and flashing teeth as he sat back.

“So is there anything else you wanted to talk about today?”

“Well, I mean, I think I have a handle on things… only real change is I’ve been having some more bad dreams, big bad moded things, but I’ve been going through my journals and the affirmations and grounding exercises you gave me. They definitely help. Also Artemis took me dress shopping before the whole clubbing thing, but I told you about that… been reviewing what I’ve read on gender and going online and stuff… found a lot of support there.”

“That is very good to hear, and remember, we are all here for you Bart.”

“I know, thanks” Bart said, getting up as Black Canary stood up too, giving her a hug before heading off to meet back with the team for a mission briefing. 

\-------------------------------------

Taking a seat next to Jaime, Bart leaned over and waved at Traci who was on Jaime’s other side She smiled, offering him some of her candy. When Jaime tried to snag one she moved out of the way with a grin.

Tim was sort of trapped in his chair, Cassie and Kon having arranged themselves like something somewhere between cats and guard dogs.

Kiran and Miguel lay sprawled out on the blanket in front of the TV. Miguel turned around, shushing everyone and giving the i-am-watching-you finger-to-eye gesture as Kiran pressed play on the movie.

Most of the team was there, so even still there was some chatter until the intro started out, everyone staring as the main character was shown moving in a haze.

Bart fidgeted, looking around and catching a general ‘what the fuck’ on most of his fellow teammates faces. Well, except for Tim who looked frozen and a bit bug-eyed.

The more they watched the more awkwardly quiet it got, until Gar piped up, “That guy lookskinda like Nightwing….”

A collective ‘ahh’ filled the room, as though everyone had been trying to place why the actor looked so familiar. Still, Bart was distracted more with how Jaime had moved both arms to the back of the couch. Jaime’s arm was behind him. Bart could lean back and….

_Focus on the movie, focus on the movie…. the guy is just walking around and-_

“I thought you said this was a happy movie?” Cassie piped up, only to get a smirk from Kiran and another ‘shushing’ noise from Miguel right as the train whistle blew.

“She talks almost as much as you Kid,” Traci whispered, leaning again across Jaime’s lap. Bart just grinned back, opening his mouth to defend himself when he barely moved to dodge a pillow.  
“SHH” this time from both Miguel and Kiran, neither apologizing as the pillow had hit Jaime in the face. Though as Jaime started talking to himself, or rather the scarab probably, they didn’t turn to silence him. 

_Probably for the best,_ Bart thought to himself, trying hard not to blush as he realized he was leaning on Jaime’s lap.

As the movie progressed he tried to ignore the strange feeling in his gut every time Traci would lean in to whisper into Jaime’s ear. When Geet just shrugged off Aditya’s snapping at her Jaime laughed, the sound warm and making Bart relax more into the couch. As the movie progressed he slowly leaned into Jaime’s side. 

_This is no big deal! we cuddle all the time! It’s totally crash and…_ his slightly nervous thoughts turned out with a hum as Traci’s hand reached over behind Jaime and ruffled his hair. 

This is okay.

Bart wasn’t sure why he had been so tense to begin with, though if he were honest it had a lot to do with what Kon had told him. About how Jaime liked him too, and how Kon had overheard Traci telling Jaime to go for it. About how despite this, Jaime had made no obvious moves. Bart started to wonder if Kon was just messing with him and tried not to think about it as Jaime allowed Bart to curl up half in his lap and Traci moved so they were all cuddled together. They even ended up making enough room that Gar had hopped up on the couch to lean against Bart.

Let it not be said that the Titan’s were anything less than an affectionate bunch. 

This did cause some problems around the first song and dance number, as the cluster tried to dance and nearly all fell from the couch.

After the movie, Cyborg volunteered to carry the sleeping Beast Boy to his room before heading to his own. Miguel and Kiran simply waved, having already set up sleeping bags though they didn’t seem sleepy at all, talking excitedly to each other about the movie in hushed voices.

Bart gave Traci a hug before she transported out to wherever it was she was working. He tilted his head slightly at the pointed look she threw Jaime before disappearing. Still he turned to give Jaime a hug but was stopped by the nervous look on Jaime’s face.

“You okay her-man-o?”

Jaime gave a soft smile before reaching up to ruffle his chin hair, “I just, I guess I was wondering, would you… like to go out some time?”

“I… um what, I mean we go out and do stuff all the time,” Bart responded, to anxious and worried about reading too much into it. It wasn’t that he had not heard those words before, he knew what they meant. 

“I mean, like in a date, if you want I mean totally understand if you aren’t cool with it just Traci’s been hounding over this sort of crush thing I have and aye dios I need to stop talking,” Jaime looked down at the ground, shuffling nervously. It probably didn’t help that the speedster was taking his time in answering.

“Yes. I mean, yeah sure. That, that sounds cool, awesome, crashtastic” Bart’s words froze as Jaime looked up and smiled at him. 

“Great, um… I’ll… yeah I’ll text you.” Jaime let out a relieved laugh before giving Bart another hug, and again a kiss on his forehead, “Goodnight Kid.”

“Goodnight blue,” Bart stood, staring dopily after Jaime Reyes as he walked off to his own room before turning around and jumping in the air with a victory whoop.

“About time” Bart turned startled, cheeks red, towards Kiran who was staring at him, Miguel swearing as he dug through his bag to hand over what looked like $5 to Solstice.  
Bart bolted for his room, and if he was skipping, it wasn’t like many of them could see anyway. Or really as if he cared.


	13. Talking with Jaybird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short bonding moment with the Red Hood

“So I mean Traci says it’s cool and it’s not like I haven’t dated before but I swear I don’t remember being this nervous and I don’t know what to wear and is this a bad idea?” 

Jason lifted his head from where he had been focused on his burger, pausing for a moment to stare at the speedster he had somehow agreed to go burger hopping with. He finished chewing, and made a quick glance at his watch, a habit he was working on to see if his friends needed any help he could actually be useful for.

“Kid, my last date got interrupted and ended up going across space and overall didn’t work out. I am also possibly maybe dating both my teammates and a guy who some would argue is my brother. I am not really sure what you are expecting me to help you out with,” he said, leaning back and finishing off half of his burger. They had agreed to split Jason’s so that he could have enough room to ‘optimally appreciate the burger selection of the mission.’

Bart counted out his share of the meal and set it on the table, getting up and fiddling with the strings of his hoodie as he lead Jason out of the diner. “I guess, but there is sort of… I mean, what is the difference between dating and hanging out? I mean, I like… I like how it sounds, saying I have a date with Blue, but still what if… what are the expectations?” 

“Depends, I guess you would have to ask him that. Some people I think define it as kissing and monogamy but,” Jason grinned, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes on the ground as he followed Bart in his peripheral. “You may have noticed that doesn’t apply to a lot of people, though for some reason it seems mainstream American society is hell bent on that particular status quo.”

“I did, it’s weird. A lot of the older books I read talk about a lot of things like they are diseases and disorders that need to be corrected but, I already talked about that side of things with Superboy and Cassie. You would not believe how much they have to say on the destruction of the institution…then again,” Bart added with a sly look to the side before letting out a heavy sigh, watching the way his breath made a cloud in the cold air. He stopped in front of an intersection and turned towards his companion, “Okay, how much more room you got because the best ones down on the right but if you have the stomach for it you should definitely also try the two on the left because they are nothing like anything you have ever tasted.”

Jason looked up quickly, eyebrow raised, “That a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Mas o menos tambien,” Bart responded with a shrug. “Definitely worth the experience.”

With a laugh at the drop of spanish Jason checked his phone. He had about another half hour before he said he’d meet back up with the other outlaws. “Let’s save the left for another time kiddo.”

Bart grinned and gave a mock salute, “Alright, Mr. Todd! But you did not really answer my question, just sort of brought up another string of them...”


	14. Date Night

“This is so not crash, a total disaster i mean, heavy on the dis.” 

Artemis stopped where she was looking through a rack of clothes, turning and looking at Bart who shrugged with a weak smile, “eh, it’s something superboy said once or twice. Anyway, what am I going to wear? What if it’s like a fancy date? Or worse, what if it’s totally casual and I show up and I’m over dressed? I just don’t know!” he let out the last before practically throwing himself against a wall and slinking to the floor. 

“Why don’t you ask him?” Artemis said, shifting to sit down next to Bart who looked startled at the idea. 

“Oh Yea!” Artemis laughed as the kid rummaged through his pockets, texting as fast as the phone would allow and then staring anxiously at it. Artemis looked at the clothes around them, prepared to come up with something if Bart’s date didn’t respond soon. She didn’t really need to worry, as she before she could speak up the phone pinged and Kid Flash nearly dropped his phone. 

“Casual, um says something about just hanging out, no pressure…” Bart bit his lip and looked up at Artemis like she was the big sister with all the answers. With a sigh she looked around quick and saw a few prints of models and looked back at Bart.

“I think we can manage something.”

\------------------------------------------

It was date night. Bart nervously looked down, adjusting his stockings and doing another check to make sure he hadn’t missed a spot shaving. Tim had told him he didn’t need to go that far, but Bart had simply pointed out he did it anyway for speed, which was a total lie but Bart didn’t particularly like wearing stockings over hair, found it itchy and too warm. He worried again if shorts had been a bad idea and even took off and put on the slouchy knit hat he was wearing, and let out a long breath. Artemis had helped him pick it out and Cassie and Tim had both said it looked good, nice but casual. He’d texted Traci a picture but, as usual when she was on a case, response was not really expected. 

Even if he was going on a date with her boyfriend. He knew people in school talked about this kind of thing like it was an affair or cheating or wrong. With another deep breath he remembered what Jason had told him, 

_”Who cares what they think, if everyone involved is okay with it and you are happy, they can pretty much go fuck themselves.”_

The doorbell rang and Bart nearly tripped over the stairs to answer the door, “Hi!” oh god his voice cracked. 

Jaime just smiled, hand still pulling back from pressing the button, “Hey, you ready?” Nodding Bart slipped on his shoes, shouting to the Garricks before closing and locking the door behind him.

“So what’s the plan?” 

Jaime reached out, taking hold of Bart’s hand before turning and leading him away from the steps, “That depends, I was thinking maybe we could start with somewhere we haven't been before, if that's alright? ”

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so it ends a bit... on a dangler but my main purpose was to show Bart getting help with his hold on reality and I think I did a good job of showing his support lines and all that.
> 
> If you want more leave suggestions below in the comments and I'll see if I am up to the challenge


End file.
